Coraline and the Will'O'the Wisp
by LilyAquarius
Summary: Coraline Jones is just getting used to having a normal life again. But when a mysterious creature threatens everything she wants, she has to use her wits, and help from friends new and old, to survive the creature and the wrath of an older enemy.
1. The Dream

_Coraline stood still for a bit, wondering what she was doing here. A thick and heavy mist surrounded her. Everything was dark; the only light appearing was the strange glow from the mists. _

"_Coraline…" A voice whispered from somewhere in the distance. Coraline nearly jumped out of her pajamas. She turned around abruptly trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Coraline…" The same voice again. It laughed at her, enjoying her shock._

"_He…hello? Who's out there?" Coraline asked the mists. She wasn't sure what was going on. She walked through the haze, the mists getting thicker and made things harder to see even move._

"_Coraline…" The voice sang aloud. It closer this time, almost right at her ear. Coraline had put her fear aside and confronted the voice._

"_Who are you? What the heck do you want?" Coraline shouted at the empty darkness. Everything was silent for a moment. Coraline wondered if her outburst shut the voice up. She noticed a soft glow in the distance. It was a yellowish sphere buzzing around erratically, like a bee. She stared at the glowing ball of light, transfixed on it. The mists suddenly cleared, leaving only darkness and the glow of the creature in front of her. It stopped not a foot in front of her, hovering in mid air. The light slowly turned from yellow to red, growing brighter and brighter in front of Coraline._

_Coraline covered her eyes, squinting at the red glare blazing in front of her. She shielded herself from the glare by holding up her arms, but could still see the red light. She worked up her courage to ask the light a question._

"_What do you want?" She asked it. The ball of light laughed at her and abruptly disappeared leaving her in total darkness. Coraline looked around her, confused. Nothing could be either seen or heard. She walked for a short bit gaping at the darkness looking for a way out._

"_Hello? Can someone get me out of here?" Coraline yelled. As a response, the same yellow ball of light flickered right in front of her._

"_You want to know what I want from you kiddy?" The yellow ball of light asked her. Coraline stared but said nothing._

"_I'm here for _you_."_

Coraline woke up with a gasp. She sat up on her bed, looking around her room. Everything was as it was when she fell asleep last night. Her room, now repainted to a dark purple just two months prior was the same as before. Clothes and shoes all on the floor, her backpack in the corner, and her alarm clock on her nightstand read **6:42 AM** in bold red lettering. Coraline groaned and stretched. She was wide awake now.

"Huh, what a weird dream." She thought aloud. Coraline got out of bed and looked out her window at the world below. The Pink Palace apartments were surrounded by their usual early morning fog. It reminded Coraline of her dream, minus the weird glow in the dark tinge to it. The fog brought back the memory of the strange ball of light.

"What was that thing?" Coraline asked aloud to herself. It looked like a big, mutated firefly. It also reminded her of another dream she had once before. She suppressed a shiver as she thought of the Other Mother. But the voice in the dream sounded nothing like the Other Mother, who sounded so much like her real mother…

"Coraline?" Mel Jones interrupted her train of thought. She jumped in surprise when she heard her mother's tired voice.

"Oh. Hey mom. Good morning." Coraline laughed despite herself. For a split second she almost believed she had heard the Other Mother, but was more than relieved to see her real mother right in front of her.

"Why are you up so early? It's not even 7:00 AM." If Mel Jones knew her daughter, then Coraline wouldn't be up this early on Monday.

"Just had a…weird dream is all." Coraline told her. It was the truth, but she omitted the mention of the glowing ball.

"Well it's good you're up. You can get a head start for today." Mel told her daughter. Coraline looked confused for a moment then remembered. She grunted in disgust at thought of what she had to look forward to until May 25.

"Come one, school starts at 8:30, so you better get moving." Mel told her daughter, going to her closet and picking out the uniform for her. Coraline looked at the plain grey skirt and bland white blouse with disgust. Why did she have to go to a school that required a dress code?

"Whatever happened to freedom of expression?" Coraline asked her mother as she took the clothes and tossed them onto the bed. Coraline would be starting her first day of school at Burton Academy,an ancient looking school that was almost as old as the town. The only thing Coraline had to look forward to was knowing Wybie would be there.

"I know it seems bad now. But I'm sure you'll find something to like about it. You've already met a new friend, maybe you'll make more?" Mel tried to encourage her daughter. Ever since Coraline saved her parents from the Other Mother she noticed her parents had been acting differently. They started to act more _parental_ as it were. They spent more time together, talked more, and seemed less distant since the accident.

"I guess." Coraline gave a half-hearted shrug. Her mother accepted the answer and handed her daughter her favorite hat.

"Dress-code didn't say anything about wearing hats."

"Awesome!"

"Right, well get dressed. I'll have breakfast ready for you in a few minutes. After your done brush your teeth and dad and I will drop you off at school." Coraline's mother instructed her as she walked out of her daughter's room to give her privacy. Coraline changed and slung her backpack onto her shoulder. She had a feeling she was going to hate this school year. Hearing her mother calling she ran out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

The cat stretched lazily on a tree branch by the Pink Palace apartments. He had been watching the grounds more closely these last few days. None of the humans noticed anything, but most humans never do. Something felt different. Not unlike the Other Mother but something else all together. He had a feeling that whatever it was, it concerned Coraline.

"_Best to keep an eye on her."_ He thought.


	2. School sucks

Coraline Jones sat on the cold wooden bench just outside the office. Her parents were finishing _something _to do with school. She hadn't seen Wybie yet, which frustrated her. She wanted to see at least one familiar face here.

"Hello!" A cheery voice piped up from next to her. Coraline looked to her left to match the person with the voice. What she saw was a girl around her age, with straight blond hair, rosy cheeks and large dimples. She reminded Coraline of a doll her mother once gave her.

"My name is Erika Small. You must be the new student! It's Caroline right?" She gushed. Her simpering voice and way too happy appearance made Coraline cringe in disgust.

"Uh...hi. I am and it's _Cora_line." She answered. She was used to people getting her name wrong by now.

"Well, _Cora_line I am here as a representative of the student council. Here to welcome you," She indicated to Coraline, "to Burton Academy!"

"Well, thanks. But I…"

"Great! Do you have your schedule yet?" She asked not even allowing Coraline to finish her sentence. Annoyed, Coraline tired, very hard, not to insult her. After all, she seemed harmless enough, and it looked like she was _trying_ to make an effort in greeting her. _I could have_ _gotten someone worst_ she thought. Before she could respond, her parents walked out of the office alongside a large old woman in a grey cotton dress and black dress shoes. She looked a bit like Miss. Spink if she were…normal.

"Well that should cover everything. I'll have – oh!" The woman in the grey dress looked over at the two girls. She smiled brightly and waddled over. Coraline tried to suppress a giggle when she saw her move like a penguin.

"Well, Miss. Small, I wasn't expecting you just yet. Not that that's a bad thing ducky. Well, I hope you've met Miss. Jones already." Coraline smiled at the woman's sweet voice.

"I'm sorry if I got here a little too early Mrs. Guinn. But I wanted to be on time to meet Caroline." Erika simpered. Coraline gave her a dark look. _Suck up._ She thought. When she opened her mouth to correct her again, Ms. Guinn spoke up first.

"It's _Coraline_ ducky. Not _Caroline_." Erika's smile faded slightly and Coraline shut her mouth and smiled. _She got my name right!_

"Wow, you're the first person to get my name right the first try." Coraline said. Ms. Guinn smiled sweetly.

"People get names wrong all the time. But I'm sure people get frustrated when people mistake it most of the time. Now," She turned to Erika once again smiling. "Erika is in the same homeroom as you. Since you have a schedule with you you'll know what subjects to take but Erika here will tell you where you're other classes will be." She explained. Coraline wanted to point out that her friend Wybie who also attended the same school had already shown her the place but she felt compelled to do what Ms. Guinn said. She was so nice and she got her name right.

"Yes Ms. Guinn." Erika simpered in her honey voice. Coraline resisted the urge to gag.

"Thank you again Ms. Guinn." Coraline's mother thanked her.

"Coraline I'll meet you at the front after school OK?" Her father confirmed. Coraline shook her head. Waving good-bye, Coraline turned to Erika and reluctantly joined her. As they walked down what Coraline remembered was G-Hall, she turned to Erika to try and make conversation.

"Hey, thanks for volunteering to help me around school but my friend Wybie all ready showed me which hall was which. So you don't have to chauffer me around everywhere…" Coraline stopped when Erika snorted.

"You're friends with Wyborne?" Erika asked. No longer sweet honey voice and smiles, she just seemed bored and a little…_mad_?

"You do know he's a freak right? I mean not just any ordinary freak. He takes the term to a whole new level." She sneered, giving Coraline a cold stare. Coraline's surprise was quickly replaced with anger.

"And who are you judge my friend?" She demanded.

"That _friend_ of yours dumped a bucket of snails one me and _my friends_ last year with the other psycho's he hangs out with.

"Wish I could have been there to see that." Coraline smirked. Erika seemed to ignore the comment but Coraline noticed with satisfaction how she bristled.

"But I guess you would fit in well with someone like him what with _tacky_ blue hair and an ugly old thrift shop hat." Erika countered. Coraline's eyebrows shot up but her bruised pride wouldn't back down. Instead, she laughed.

"What? Making fun of my hair and my hat is the best insult you can come up with?" She demanded. The two stood there, facing each other in a stand down akin to that of an old western.

"Excuse me. What are you two doing?" A man in a brown suit asked. Coraline assumed he must have been a teacher or one of the vice-principals. Erika seemed to revert back into simpering suck up mode and answered the teacher.

"We were just talking about classes' sir. I'm here to escort _Caroline_ Jones to homeroom." Erika stressed her first name incorrectly. Coraline's urge to kill was steadily rising.

"It's Coraline you little…" But she didn't get a chance to finish when the teacher silenced with a glance.

"OK, both of you off to class. Now." He demanded. Coraline and Erika silently obeyed, walking off to class glaring at each other.

_This semester's going to suck._


	3. Standing your ground

Despite what Coraline thought earlier, things weren't nearly as bad as she thought they'd be come lunch. She made it to homeroom (which was English) all right. Only the presence of Erika Small made the class dislikable. Next came second period social studies and then third period math all of which weren't bad at all either. In fact, she had math with an interesting girl named Molly Gobrowski; a girl with short, rusty red hair (that looked vaguely mad scientist like) and glasses with yellow and black zebra stripes that seemed to make her eyes bulge and bug like. She sat in the front of the class, but turned around right before it started and gave her a toothy smile filled with rainbow colored braces.

By lunch Coraline had headed to the outside courtyard where the picnic tables were. Coraline walked towards the dark green one at the very edge, next to the old birch tree by the back of the library. There she saw Wybie, the girl named Molly, and three other people sitting at the table.

"Hey Jonsey!" Wybie called excitedly, flailing his arms to catch her attention. Smiling, she hurried over to meet them, but not before passing another table, where the unmistakable sneer of Erika Small and what she assumed were her friends at the table adjacent to the cafeteria.

"Hey Wybie, and…people I don't know yet." Coraline greeted the people assembled at the table. Aside from Wybie, she – sort of – knew Molly, but she dashed out of class before she had a chance to talk to her. As for the other three well, reminded her of her two best trolls back at home in Michigan.

"OK everyone, this is Coraline Jones also known as Jonsey. She's the one who moved in at the Pink Palace during Winter Break. Coraline" He gestured to her and then to his friends, "This is Molly, Shiloh, Tyler, and Poncho." The four of them greeted her with a great deal of enthusiasm. Shiloh had shoulder length black hair and grayish looking eyes. Tyler looked like someone who just got out of bed in the afternoon, with his messy blond hair and a _very frumpy_ looking uniform. Poncho looked like most of the other students, but Coraline immediately noticed he was wearing a large silver crucifix around his neck before she saw him.

"Good to meet you Coraline! Sorry I didn't great you properly and what not back in class there, but what with _Small_ glaring daggers at me all through class I'd figure it'd be safer to talk during lunch. She's a right vicious one if you don't all ready know." She explained, greeting Coraline by shaking her hand with a shockingly iron-hard grip.

"Huh, yeah I had the chance to meet her this morning when she walked me to class. She doesn't seem to like you much Wybie." She mentioned to her friend as she went around meeting the other two.

Wybie shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, Small and all of her friends don't really like any of us. Part of it is kind of my fault." Wybie explained.

"Oh shush Wybie. Everyone here knows what a filthy little rat she is." Shiloh gently chided him, throwing a subtle glare towards Erika's table. As the others sat down at their table Poncho sat back and took out a sandwich.

"Just so you know, no one here like's Shiloh's cousin." He nodded to Shiloh and took a huge chunk out of his food. Coraline seem to jolt out of her skin. Did she hear him right? _Erika_ _and Shiloh are related? _The wide eyes and dumbfounded expression wasn't unnoticed and Wybie patted her on the back.

"Yeah, it's a little mind numbing. But it's not exactly a favorite form of discussion here at the table." Wybie explained, and Coraline gratefully changed the subject.

"Right, so what's to do around here?"

"Well, lots of stuff, if you know where to look. You and Wybie live in a real neat part of town. By the way Wybie, we didn't get chance to finish exploring by the old well before vacation. We should go over there sometime later today." Poncho offered. The others seem to agree with him, but Coraline and Wybie winced. The memory of the Other Mothers hand nearly killing them both was still fresh.

"I spent most of my vacation out there anyway. I've only been in town a few times since I moved here." Coraline explained.

"Well there are other places here in town. Besides, I wanted to go to the arcade today. Pete said that they finally fixed the _Dinosaur Hunt VI _game." Tyler said. Shiloh rolled her eyes, but Molly and Poncho got excited quickly.

"_Dinosaur Hunter VI_? Didn't that come out back in 1999?" Coraline asked, amused.

"Yes, but the games they have at the arcade are excellent. Hey Shiloh, what's that?" Tyler explained until his interest turned to the book Shiloh had just pulled out from her bag. It was a thick encyclopedia, decorated with fairies, witches, spirits and other such things.

"What are you reading?" Coraline asked. Shiloh handed her the book and turned it around to read the front cover.

"_The Encyclopedia of Supernatural Entities: Fairies, Spirits, and Spell casters, Vol.1._ This looks neat, where did you get this?" Coraline asked her. Shiloh shrugged as Coraline opened the book to read where she had last bookmarked.

"My mom bought it for me when we were shopping for new uniforms over break. My old skirt got bleached this real ugly color in the wash. Mom thought it was an accident but there's no point in telling her who I think it is." Shiloh explained, but Coraline was only listing half-heartedly. She landed in the W section when she noticed a passage._…according to Scottish folklore, The Will 'O' the Wisp is a malevolent spirit that would lead travelers and explorers astray by hypnotizing them off the right path into their death in the murky swamps of the Highlands._ Coraline couldn't suppress the cold shiver she felt after reading the books definition. As she looked to the side of the paragraph, she noticed a picture that depicted the Wisp: A ball of yellowish light floating in front of a man carrying a lantern into a dark forest, surrounded by mist. _Just like in my nightmare._

"Coraline? What's the matter?" Shiloh asked. Shaking her head, she realized she must have been acting weird. Handing back the book, she immediately brought out her lunch and started to eat as an attempt to forget what she had read.

"Some of the stuff in the book can be a little creepy. The part about all the different kinds of witches really freaked me out. Like this one called the Bel-"But Shiloh didn't get a chance to finish when a football landed smack dab in the middle of the table. It sent most of their food sprawling on the ground or onto each other's lunches. Shouts of "hey!" and "What the heck?" and "watch it you jerk!" accompanied the frenzy of hands moving valuable books and backpacks from being sprayed with milk, soda, and juice. Two boys ran up and grabbed their football from off the table.

"Hey, sorry about that, I guess I threw it too hard." A stringy boy with thin glasses and curly brown hair walked up; behind him a large boy with orange-red hair had his hands in his pockets, looking bored. Coraline glared daggers at them both, especially the stringy one.

"You must be the new girl, Caroline Jones right? Erika's told us all about you. My name is Francis by the way" He smiled real wide and handed the ball to his bored friend. Coraline looked over to Erika's table and saw the smug satisfaction on her face. Poncho and Wybie marched up to the boy.

But Coraline had beaten them to it. Something inside Coraline seemed to snap then. She was beyond frustrated, she was downright _angry_. Anyone who _knew_ Coraline or didn't know would figure out she didn't take **crap** from _anyone_: least of all from some stringy, four-eyed little doofus like him. And she said just that.

"Look you stringy, four eyed little jerk-wad. My name is _Coraline_. Got that? It isn't that hard to forget unless you are a sixty something, deaf, old woman or just plain dumb. Which, given who your little girlfriend is, it's probably no surprise that it's the later." Coraline seemed to grow taller as she stood in front of Francis. He seemed to shrink a little as well, giving Coraline even greater height. People turned to stare at the confrontation but Coraline ignored them.

"Hey I think…" Francis couldn't finish his sentence when Coraline jabbed him in the chest with her finger, _hard_. Wybie and his friends looked on in awe as she continued her assault.

"I might be the new girl but I am the _last_ person you or anyone else here wants to mess with. So unless you have a death wish," She was only an inch from his face, fists balled at her side but turned her head to Erika's table "you'll lay off with this load of crap and leave me and my friends alone." Her voice was **loud** and clear and _scary_. Venting out the last of her frustrations she seemed to calm down considerably.

"Fr…Freak." Francis muttered and yelped in horror when Coraline bit the air in front of him. Running madly back to Erika's table like a dog with his tail between his legs dropping the football. People snickered at laughed at the boy making Coraline puff up. Her feeling of triumph was short lived when the large boy behind Francis looked over to her. He was just as amazed at what she did but then walked over. For a split second Coraline thought he was going to sock her right then and there but simply bent down to pick up the ball. He looked down at her and Coraline realized just how freakishly huge he was. Then he did something Coraline wouldn't have expected. He smiled.

"Sorry about that. It must suck to have people forget your name all the time. We'll be more careful when throwing the ball around next time." With that he walked off to Erika's table of friends where Francis was cowering behind a girl with short auburn hair.

"Well, all right then." By now Coraline thought putting any since of logic into this would be pointless. She sat back down at the table and saw the looks on Wybie's and every else's faces. Coraline suddenly felt very self conscious. She could only hope her parents wouldn't reprimand her for this later. Wybie suddenly began to clap enthusiastically, with Molly, Poncho, Shiloh and Tyler joining in. Blushing profoundly but grinning despite herself, Coraline felt for the first time since she first moved to this new town that she belonged.

The feeling was oddly reassuring; ever since she faced off against The Other Mother Coraline thought about how lonely she really was. As fiercely independent and self-reliant as she claimed to be the thought of having both her parents and these new friends made her feel invincible. She had friends, she had her parents, and given what she went through over winter break, nothing and no one could bring her down. Coraline felt she could take on anything.

She may have felt differently if she knew just what was in store for her in the coming weeks.

* * *

From above the school roof top a yellow florescent ball of light, no bigger than a golf ball skimmed back and forth in frenzied excitement. This little human girl was proving to be even more fun then he thought. Cackling at the girls sheer daring he thought back to what The Beldam had told him about her. She was supposed to be a clever little thing and feisty one at that. She didn't do the girl justice. Tricking her may not be as easy as he thought…but it sure would be a kick doing it!

_You're quite the firecracker kiddy. You may have put up a good fight against dear Bell, but you'll find I'm not as easy to outsmart. _

* * *

OK! Well that's ch.3. I know it's been months since I've last posted anything but that's kind of how it is with me. I'll try and update sooner. I based Poncho a little after my uncle in name anyways. So what is it that the Wisp is planning? Is he helping the Beldam? Why? How? I'll talk more about next chapter.


	4. Trouble brewing

Coraline hadn't felt this energized since…ever! She couldn't wait to e-mail her friends back home. She knew when they came to visit in the summer they would love hanging out with Wybie and his friends. She would meet up with Wybie by the book store next to the "_I Love_ _Mulch_" plant and gardening shop. Her parents needed to run a few more errands that day, one of which included her mom and dad discussing the new catalog for their summer gardening special. Her plans to meet up with a whole new group of friends not only pleased her parents but also made things even more convenient for them.

"I told you your new school would be fun. Now you've made what, three new friends?" Mel Jones was flipping through some pages while her husband waited for the next light to turn green. Coraline didn't fail to notice her mother's _I told you so_ voice but didn't care this time. She was glad her mother was right. After school had ended Coraline proceeded to tell her parents everything that had happened, including what she really thought of Erika Small.

"_Four_ new friend's mom; But you won't believe what a creep Erika is." Coraline shifted in her seat and placed her bag in her lap. Mel kept her head face out but her eyes turned to see her daughter.

"Erika? You mean that nice girl who escorted you to class?" She didn't want to spoil her daughter's good mood, especially given how rare they've been of late. But she knew there was no stopping Coraline when she wanted to speak her mind.

"She isn't all honey and sweetness mom. She's a vindictive little jerk-wad who's always picking on Wybie and his friends. Just ask Shiloh: she's her cousin and she thinks' Erika's a little _rat_." Coraline made a little _bleh_ sound to emphasize her obvious dislike for Erika. Mel rolled her eyes but Charlie chuckled under his breath.

"Well she sounds like a real trouble maker." He seemed to believe his daughter

"_Charlie_." Mel warned her husband. Last thing she wanted was for her husband to encourage her daughter's animosity for her fellow student. Charlie turned a corner at the green arrow, ignoring his wife's warning.

"Come on Mel, you know how vicious kids can be. I remember Jr. High and so do you. Some kids are just plain crazy, and _not_ in the good way, right Dizzy Dreamer?" Charlie Jones parked their small car in the parking lot behind the store.

"He's right, mom." Coraline shrugged as if pointing out the obvious. Mel didn't dignify it with an answer, if only that she agreed with her husband's logic.

"Just try to avoid getting into any fights. I would like this school year to go smoothly." Mel asked her daughter as she shoved some manila folders under her arm. Coraline avoided her mother's knowing gaze as she hopped out of the car. Coraline didn't leave Pontiac without some _reputation_ of being a trouble maker.

"I'll avoid her like the plague mom. Trust me." Coraline reassured her. She meant it to. The last thing Coraline wanted was any sort of contact with Erika. The _less_ contact she made the better. Just as Coraline turned the corner to walk onto the main sidewalk she noticed a furry black figure out of the corner of her eye. Turning around to take a better look she found nothing but an empty sidewalk.

"What is it Coraline?" Mel asked her daughter. Coraline just shrugged and continued to follow her mother into the store. When she headed inside with her parents she stopped when she heard a loud _mreow_. Jumping slightly, she looked behind her to see the Cat sitting in front of the door.

"_Cat_? How did you get in here?" She demanded in a fierce whisper. Cat just looked up at her in his unblinking stare, tail twitching back and forth. Biting her bottom lip, she looked hurriedly from behind and tried to pick up Cat. He jumped out of her arms in a quick fluid motion. Frustrated, Coraline tried to catch the Cat but he refused to be picked up, making low growling sounds whenever Coraline nearly caught him. This went on for about three minutes when she heard her mother calling. Cat took her momentary distraction to his advantage and leaped on top of her head, making her plop onto the ground with a painful _thunk_.

"Coraline honey, your dad and I…" She stopped short when she saw her daughter crouched on the ground, a scrawny black cat purring happily on her daughters head.

"What on earth…?" Mel Jones started but Coraline twirled around and roughly grabbed the Cat around the middle and gripped him **hard, **making Cat squirm. Vengeance was a sweet thing indeed.

"It's OK, mom. I'll _throw him out_ right now." She gritted as she pushed open the door and tossed him onto the sidewalk. The Cat gave out an offended hiss but Coraline stuck out her tongue and blew a long raspberry from behind the glass door.

"OK, then. Coraline, your dad and I will be busy for most of the afternoon. So I'll walk you to the arcade to meet your friends…and is that the same stray I see lurking around everywhere?" Mel asked her daughter.

"uh…" Coraline didn't know how to make a proper response to that. Before her mother could make any further inquiry, a young woman appeared from behind.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Jones? Mr. Hatcher would like to speak with you about your Chamomile chapter." She looked at her expectantly.

"Of course; tell him I'll be there in a second, I just need to walk my daughter to the Fountain Plaza." Mel told her. The young woman nodded her head and turned back. Mel shrugged her purse onto her shoulder and led Coraline out the door.

"You know, I still would like to know why that mangy old stray was sitting on your head." Mel told her daughter.

Said Cat was watching Coraline and her mother from a top a roof. He glared down at them but shook his head. Humans were very ignorant creatures indeed. He knew talking to Coraline and getting her to listen were going to be two very complicated obstacles'. But something was not right; he could feel it even now. He smelled it, sensed it, like a prey being watched. Cat knew something bad was already here, but where? Moving his eyes back to Coraline, he knew what or rather who, it was here for. _Coraline. What does this thing want from you?_

The Fountain Plaza, like its name suggests, was a Plaza with a fountain located in the middle of the town's most popular shopping center. In fact it was a historical landmark, having been built the same year as the Pink Palace by the original owners; according to Wybie anyway.

"It's almost creepy in a way. Grandma said that the original builder of the house was poisoned by his girlfriend because he wouldn't leave his wife to marry her." Wybie explained to her as they watched Tyler and Poncho pump twenty rounds into a very ill-tempered stegosaurus on the video screen.

"Wait, the guy who built the Pink Palace was all ready married but he had a girlfriend?" Coraline asked. Her eyebrows rose when Wybie shook his head to confirm her question.

"Sounds like something Miss. Spink or Miss. Forcible performed in. So what happened to her?" Coraline asked, moving to a quieter spot to talk to Wybie. She watched as Molly ferociously slammed the buttons on a _Ninja Assassination III_ video game.

"Well, Grandma wouldn't tell me much else. Said that the woman was really crazy, that she tried to use magic potions and spells and stuff to get what she wanted from people. What's ironic is that the guy who built the Pink Palace made it just for her and their baby." Wybie stopped in front of the pool table. Coraline couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He had a baby with her? _

"What happened to them?" Coraline asked.

"Everything seemed great at first. But the baby died of whooping cough. Grandma said that happened to a lot of kids and babies that year. Anyway, she was grief stricken and the guy was too apparently. What happened afterwards was his wife had a new baby boy. He was healthy and alive and happy, so the guy was super excited."

"But not the crazy girlfriend?" It was more of statement then a question. Wybie shook his head.

"Grandma said he wanted to leave her to take better care of his wife and new kid now. She didn't take it well. So she poisoned him and then killed herself." Wybie said, moving over to the snack machine.

"Oh man, did she kill herself in the Pink Palace?" Coraline asked, suddenly feeling queasy. Wybie shook his head "no" while taking a large bite out of his candy bar. Coraline breathed easier, shaking herself at the thought of the woman.

"Well, where did she die?" Coraline asked again. Wybie took a big gulp and smacked his lips.

"Mmmm…delicious. Oh, right well, no one knows." Wybie answered.

"What do you mean? If no one knows where she killed herself, then how do they know she's even dead?" Coraline demanded.

"She said she would. So everyone just assumed. A few think she just skipped town and managed to fake her death." Wybie shrugged his shoulder. Coraline rolled her eyes.

"OK, so if there's no proof then why do people think she went and killed herself?" She asked him.

"Because the wife got a package a few days later with someone's _eyes_ in them. She said it was the crazy lady who sent them." Wybie explained. Coraline completely stopped and just stared wide-eyed at him.

"_Her eyes?_ She ripped out her own eyes? That's disgusting!" Coraline was horrified. Who would do that to themselves? _Willingly_? She asked herself.

"What – what then?" She asked him, eager to know the rest.

"The wife moved away to live with some relatives in Maine and decided not to come back. A realtor sold the house to another family and that was it. That's all Grandma told me, but I think there was more to it than that. She just wouldn't tell me what. She probably told me all that stuff just to keep me away from the Pink Palace anyway." Wybie told her. They walked up to Shiloh now, who was finished stomping to the rhythm of _Dance Academy_ successfully.

"Wow, what a history. I can't believe my parents would buy the place if they knew that." She thought aloud.

"They probably didn't. The town doesn't like to talk about. Besides, I doubt your mom or dad would take it seriously." Wybie pointed out. Coraline had to agree. Her mom and dad weren't the kind of people who believed ghost stories or much else in the realm of supernatural things either.

"That's true." She said. A sudden thought hit Coraline. "Hey Wybie, does the Cat ever leave the Pink Palace? I mean, besides to your house?" She asked him. Wybie looked a little surprised at her comment. Scratching his head he shook his no once more.

"Nope, Cat never leaves that part of town. Furthest I've ever seen him go was to my place but that's about it. Why?"

"Well –"Coraline began when both she and Wybie nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Molly scream.

"YES! IT'S OVER _**9,000**_!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs, the screen in front of her a kaleidoscope of colors and her avatar jumping up and down happily, oddly mimicking Molly.

"Wow, no one's ever gotten anything over 1800, go Molly!" Wybie congratulated her from across the room. Coraline laughed as she and Wybie went to join the crowd that was surrounding Molly. She stopped when she felt a furry barrier rub in between her legs. Looking down, she saw the Cat staring up at her. Coraline did a double take and stepped back immediately.

"Whoa! Cat, how did – never mind. Look, you know and I know that you can't be here so –"Before she could finish her statement Coraline felt two heavy hands on her shoulders and lift her up.

"Hey kid, **no** pets allowed." The faceless voice promptly pushed her and Cat outside, Coraline stumbling as she tried to keep her balance and Cat in her arms but dropping him all the same. Turning around furiously she glared at the retreating figure inside the Arcade.

"You creep! He's not even _my_ cat!" She shouted. She turned when she heard Cat _meow_ loudly. He was sitting on the fountain not three feet away from her, the water gushing behind him. Glaring at the Cat and placing her fists on her hips, she stood there taping her foot.

"Well? Something must be wrong if you're stalking me around town now." She demanded. The Cat twitched its tail glaring at her. He moved his head up and down as if to say _yes_ to her question. Coraline looked at the Cat having felt a sudden foreboding. She had a horrible notion that something bad was coming.

"Good afternoon," a silky said form behind the fountain. "I could not help but notice the way that oafish young man tossed you and your pretty little kitty onto the ground like that; how very rude of him." Coraline just shivered and shrank away from the man. He was a tall man with black hair, pale skin, and wearing what Coraline thought was some sort of Medieval/Celtic theater costume.

"Um…hi?" Coraline was unsure of how to answer him. She vaguely noticed how Cat seemed to stiffen and hiss at the man as he approached closer.

"Why don't I play a song for you and your little feline friend?" He asked sweetly. Too sweet, the kind of sweet that reminded her of adults when they're lying to you. Before she could make a response however he had already begun to strum his violin, catching people's attentions.

"I think you might know this one. An old friend of mine recommended it when I last saw her." He said, standing tall.

"I _know_ this friend of yours?" She asked him. _Does he mean Miss. Spink and Miss. Forcible? _She asked herself.

"Yes indeed, she says she's been dying to see you again. Misses you a great deal she does." Coraline noticed his accent changed from being this eloquent British to a more rough…British? What accent _was_ that?

The Cat was on its haunches now, growling and shaking. Coraline didn't fail to notice that either. Stepping towards the Cat she gently picked him up and cradled him in her arms. It was more out of comfort for herself then for Cat. The Fiddler either didn't noticed or just ignored her completely. He suddenly began strumming his violin, playing an upbeat tune catching the attention of different people.

'"But for entertainment reasons I may have changed the lyrics around. I do hope you don't mind." He said off handedly. Coraline realized belatedly that she knew that tune from somewhere; she knew she had heard it but couldn't remember where, which bothered more than it should. Granted her sense of self-preservation was over ridding her curiosity. Before Coraline could even say that she needed to be inside, he started singing:

_Singing a Song about Coraline;_

_She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal to a friend of mine;_

_She's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone _

_Whoever laid their eyes on Coraline;_

_When she comes around exploring_

_Mum and I will never, ever make it_

_Boring all eyes will be on Coraline;_

_Oh my God!_ She thought. _This isn't happening._ She felt herself numb up with fear. Her mind was buzzing a million different thoughts but her body felt like it was turned to stone. She never felt such cold dread in her life._ Yes I do. _She thought to herself. He kept on singing and added even more to the song:

_Her dear old mum's been locked away_

_But this cute little button is here to save the day_

_Our eyes will be on Coraline;_

_She'll be the one to set her Mother free_

_So will you help us find the key?_

_All our eyes are on you Coraline!_

Coraline felt like she was going to throw up. Her whole body went rigid; she was marginally aware of Cat shaking in her arms, whether he was just as scared as she was or very angry she wasn't too sure. Either way when the song was finished the fiddler just smiled; his smile was so much like the Other Mother's now that she looked at him: sweet and genuinely fake. They just seem to _stare_ at each other for ages when she noticed his eyes were starting to glitter a pale yellow color. Instantly Coraline was taken back to her dream. _What…?_

"Wow Coraline, do you know this guy?" Shiloh asked from the arcade. A small crowd of people were gathered around the fountain, having applauded the fiddler's performance. Many were praising him, asking for more or if he could make a song up about them. Giving a dramatic bow the Fiddler waved good-bye to the audience and tipped his hat charmingly to Coraline. Snapping back into reality Coraline dropped Cat onto the ground and followed him.

"_Hey you_, come back here!" She screamed. But the Fiddler was too fast for her and rounded a corner and into the shadows of an alley. Coraline pumped up the pace and almost swung herself right in a garbage can, narrowly missed slamming into it. Panting furiously she looked at her surroundings and let out a furious groan. The alley was completely empty.

A loud _mreow _made Coraline turn to her side to see Cat standing next to her. He walked over to the end of the alley and sniffed at bundle lying on the ground. Coraline walked over and saw it was the same strange looking clothes and violin that the man was wearing not a moment ago.

"_What the heck_? _Who_ was that guy? _How_ did he know _The Other Father's_ song?" It was a string of question that had no answer as Coraline futilely wondered aloud. She sat there contemplating for a moment when Cat nudged her knee and stood on his hind legs looking up. Coraline looked up as well and saw a yellow dot of light zip around her and in an instant fly away. Coraline felt bile rose in her throat and her poor stomach nearly heaved itself right out of her body.

"Jonsey? Jones? _Coraline_?" Wybie called out loud. Coraline looked up and saw Wybie followed closely by Poncho, Shiloh, Tyler, and Molly. Wybie and Molly walked up to her first and noticed the crumpled clothes on the ground. Looking at Coraline, Molly held up the shirt for everyone to see.

"Hey, isn't that the guys shirt?" Tyler asked. Poncho walked past Coraline, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aren't those his pants?" Poncho he asked, holding them up. Shiloh gave out a little shriek and Tyler stood back aghast.

"What?! Don't tell me this guy is a streakier?" Tyler asked aloud. Shiloh looked around franticly, as if expecting the man to jump out in front of her and scare her witless. Molly dropped the shirt in disgust and wiped her hands on Wybie's jacket as if to remove some invisible, nasty thing. Offended, Wybie brushed her off. Poncho was kneeling by Coraline however, and noticed just how pale and sick she looked.

"Coraline, did that guy try to do something or say something to you? Because if he did my dad's a cop and I can – " Poncho trailed off when Cat padded up and swatted Coraline on the nose as if saying "_snap out of it, you stupid girl!"_. This worked and Coraline jumped up with a start. She looked around her and looked as if she just now saw the group surround her.

"Coraline, did that guy – "Poncho was about to ask again when Tyler interrupted him.

"Did he _flash_ you or something? Because my sister got flashed by some guy when she went to New York for the summer and…." Tyler began before Shiloh cut him off.

"Tyler, will you _stop_? He could have done worse if…" Molly cut Shiloh off, walking right up to Coraline.

"Coraline, _did _you know that guy? From the way you chased after him I thought you knew him or something. Was he threatening you?"

"I thought I heard him say he knew you, or knew your mom." Poncho put in.

"Jonsey…" Wybie cut in before Coraline held out her arms to stop him.

"STOP!" Coraline shouted. She didn't feel nauseous anymore but now her head was spinning. Taking a deep breath, she held her head and stood there or a moment.

"Jonsey, what is going on?" Wybie demanded. It was clear that everyone wanted an explanation to. Coraline knew she couldn't tell them the truth, but at the same time she couldn't lie to them. Looking directly at Wybie she started to explain.

"I _don't_ know, Wybie. That guy said he knew…somebody who knew me." Coraline wasn't sure if she should tell Wybie and everyone else. He may have believed her but it was only _after_ his grandmother showed him the picture of her lost sister.

"What did he mean by your _Other _Mom? Do you have a step-mom or something?" Tyler asked her. Wybie started and looked back at Coraline. She gave him a half shrug as if to confirm what Tyler said. Cat had jumped on top of a trash can; sitting upright and looking at the small group with such intensity it made Coraline feel uncomfortable.

"Whoa, Wybie, isn't that your pet cat?" Poncho asked. He gave out a low growl, as if to say _I'm no one's pet, human_.

"I think the key to figuring out all this would be to just ask Coraline's parents. Maybe they know." Molly stated. Coraline stood there contemplating the song

"The key!" Coraline realized at once. What had he said, the key? Coraline has a sudden, terrifying epiphany. He wants…_ oh crap!_

"_He wants to set her free._" She whispered hoarsely. "I've got to stop him!" Turning around she dashed out of the alley and then came running back. She faced her very confused and now very annoyed friends sheepishly.

"Uh…guys. I need a ride back home." She asked.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Molly asked. They all turned to look at her expectantly. Coraline looked at Wybie, at the others, and then to Cat. She sighed in defeat and shook her head.

"Only if you guy's promise to believe me, no matter how insane it sounds. Wybie can vouch for me." She said. Looking at one another and at a sheepish Wybie, and gave their unanimous agreement. Taken aback, Coraline smiled as the rest of them joined her.

"I think…the best person to explain this is my grandma." Wybie began as they gathered around. Cat _meowed _and rubbed up against Wybie


	5. Something Wicked has Happened

Wybie Lovat lived with his grandmother because of his parent's job. His parents work required them to travel, _a lot_. They currently were working on some excavations in Mexico with other anthropologists. Wybie received a daily e-mail from his parents as they described in detail what new dead thing they found out in the ruins. After learning this, Coraline found a new appreciation in her parent's job. At least they _lived_ in the same country.

The Lovat house didn't look so different from the Pink Palace. Except it wasn't pink, but a tasteful bluish gray color; it was even larger and spacious, which Coraline thought could fit everyone in the Pink Palace and the Lovat family together with room to spare. This came in handy due to Mrs. Lovat having more than one grandchild staying with her at a time. Wybie had two older cousins, both twins named Stella and Sasha. Like Wybie, they had never been inside the Pink Palace Apartments and were a little surprised to meet Coraline for the first time. But they didn't have time for their younger cousin now anyways. Starting their third year in college, both would be heading back in just four weeks. Wybie counted the minuets until they're departure.

"School doesn't start for them in another four weeks so they decided to stay and hang out with Grandma for a while. Well, Sasha is always on the phone with her boyfriend, she's studying Ancient African Art at her college; she met him at this gallery. Stella's learning welding with our Uncle. But she's been in a bad mood about something lately so, try to stay away from her." Wybie explained. Coraline met Sasha and Stella shortly after Wybie helped her defeat the Other Mother. Mrs. Lovat made them both promise not to tell anyone unless it was absolutely important, which included Wybie's relatives.

"How come your cousins don't have to go back to school now?" Shiloh asked.

"It's because college students have different schedules, especially in different states." Tyler explained.

"Right and because they're staying here, things are a little…hectic." Wybie cautioned.

"Hectic in what way?" Coraline asked. She got her answer when she heard a loud _**THUD**_ come from around the back of the house. There was a string of cuss words and the sound of metal tools slamming against wood. Wybie cringed and seem to shorten drastically.

"Is that your cousin Stella?" Poncho ventured. Wybie nodded his head and quickly ushered in his friends after hearing another loud _**thud**_. Once safely inside, Wybie slammed the door and groaned.

"Does this happen often?" Molly asked.

"No, not really; normally Sasha's the one to throw a hissy fit over _something_ but ever since Stella got back from school she's been super vicious." Wybie explained.

"OK, so what is it that you need your grandma for to explain whatever it is concerning Coraline?" Molly asked. Wybie cleared his throat and shuffled into the hallway.

"Hey grandma, can I…can you come help me with something?" Wybie called out. There was no answer and Wybie called out again.

"Grandma isn't here Wyborne. She had to go to the doctor to get her hip checked." A loud, deep but oddly friendly voice called from the hallway. The kids heard several large stomps and appearing from the hallway was a very large man wearing something like a mechanics jacket and rubbing his greasy hands on a very dirty looking old rag.

"Oh she is? Um, why?" Wybie asked.

"Mandatory check-up and all the usual stuff." He responded. He noticed the group behind Wybie and smiled.

"Why hello there. I know some of you all ready but I'm not sure I've meet one or two of you." He said, smiling at the bunch. Coraline had to crane her neck up to look at him.

"Oh, guys, this is my Uncle Jonny, Sasha and Stella's dad." Wybie explained.

"Good to meet you kids. Look Wybie, grandma will be home in about another hour. You need me to help you with something?" He asked them, tossing the dirty rag into the sink. Wybie chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"Don't think so Uncle Jonny. We—

"Do you know something about an Other Mother?" Molly asked from behind Shiloh. Wybie flinched and Coraline grimaced. Uncle Jonny just stared a little dumbfounded for a moment before laughing out loud. Molly pouted, blushing but said nothing.

"Oh my…pfftt…ha-ha! You've been talking to mama again haven't you?" He said between mad fits of laughing.

"Well, I don't know much about an Other Mother, but I do know that my mother has a habit of telling wild tales." He said scratching the back of his head.

"So, I guess that's a no then?" Poncho ventured. He shook his head yes, and turned his gaze back to his nephew.

"And no, you may not go through mama's trunk…_again_. She nearly skinned me the last time I let you go through it." He warned, making Wybie flinch under his gaze.

"Uh…ok. We'll just…" Wybie faltered, trying to think of a way out.

"Go to the attic." Coraline suggested. She'd been to Wybie's house before and she knew that Wybie's grandmother had kept some important things in the attic…including some old pictures. Uncle Jonny on the other hand, was skeptic, with good reason. He loved his nephew but his penchant for mischief wasn't something he'd be willing to risk.

"Uh-huh. Well, what would you two be looking for up in the attic?" He asked. Molly and the others didn't say anything, expecting Coraline or Wybie to come up with something. Coraline hesitated for a moment when an idea hit her.

"We want to look at pictures. It's for a school project." She said a bit too fast. Jonny looked momentarily confused but Poncho caught onto Coraline's ruse.

"It's supposed to be for a family tree thing and Wybie said that he had all these cool pictures and stuff and we wanted to see it 'cause he said the photo's are from the 1940's." Poncho added, nudging Tyler and Shiloh who quickly nodded their consent, Molly doing the same. The phone started to ring, momentarily catching Uncle Jonny's attention but a cheerful call of "_I'll get it _"from upstairs and the loud thumping of excited feet deterred Uncle Jonny's momentary distraction.

"We also wanted to hear more creepy stories. Wybie and Coraline mentioned something about an Other Mother story that was really spooky." Molly mentioned, looking at Coraline. Jonny was about to speak again when Sasha called from the living room.

"Hey _daddy_, Ms. Spink is on the phone!"

"I…" Jonny started but turned back to the group. "You lot stay here and I'll tell you a few stories if you're so interested." He left for the living room, leaving the group back where they started. Coraline groaned, frustrated. _This was a stupid mistake!_ Coraline thought. She didn't know what she was thinking: Wybie didn't believe her before and he knew about the Other Mother. He only believed her when he saw the hand nearly strangle her to death, so why would they believe her?

"Ummm…now what?" Poncho asked.

"Wybie, what's so important that only your grandma can tell us and not your uncle. Or better yet you guys? This is getting kind of pointless." Molly pointed out to them.

"Uhh…Coraline? You want to fill them in." Wybie asked. He wasn't sure how to go along with what Coraline wanted. Wybie still wasn't sure about the Other Mother, even though he had seen her himself. Well, seen her severed spidery _hand_, but he'd seen her. His grandmother believed Coraline more than anyone else did. That's why Wybie was so eager to get her to explain rather than Coraline and himself. It's make more _sense_ if she explained it.

Coraline wasn't sure how to proceed with her story. She decided the best thing was to tell them and maybe they'd believe her. Or maybe they'll think she was loony which would be so bad. Or maybe they'd think she was just trying to get attention and be no better than Erica…

"Coraline?" Shiloh asked her with caution. Coraline snapped out of her reverie and looked at the new bunch of friends she made. She took a deep breath and decided now would be better to get it over with.

"Well, it's like this. I…" Coraline started when Sasha came in asking for her. Annoyed, she groaned and turned to look at her when she noticed how serious she looked.

"What's wrong Sasha?" Wybie asked her cousin.

"Coraline, could you come into the living room?" She asked her. When the others wanted to follow her, Sasha turned and looked at them, "You guys _stay_ here." Sasha told them sharply, glaring at Wybie. Coraline wanted to protest but Sasha pushed her into the direction of the living room. Uncle Jonny stood by the phone, not saying a word. He reached into his pocket and Coraline heard the jingling of keys.

"What's going on?" Coraline asked. She knew it was something bad. It was just like when the school called her into the office when her mom got hit by that truck….

Uncle Jonny kneeled in front of her then, putting his big hands are very small shoulders.

"Coraline, there's been an accident. Your dad ran his car off the road about hour ago. He's in the hospital with your mom now." He told her. Coraline could only feel that same cold terror she got when her mom was in the accident. She felt sick, she felt cold and her head was spinning with a million different questions. She could only manage a few warbled words from her mouth.

"He's ok. Your dad isn't in any critical condition, but he got banged up a little. I'm taking you to the hospital right now."

"What…_how_? I mean, dad's a good driver and he…what about my mom?"

"Your mom's fine Coraline, she was at work when it happened. Now, Sasha's going to drive you over to the hospital. Your mom will meet you there." He told her, but the words just floated out of her mind…

"Coraline's dad got into an accident?" Taylor shouted. He wasn't one for tact and he received a harsh glare from Sasha and Shiloh. Molly, Poncho and Wybie stood there not saying a word. Molly looked over at Wybie wordlessly, wondering what she should do.

"Can't we come to?" Wybie asked.

"No. You guys are staying here." Sasha told them. Uncle Jonny took that as a cue to get the kids out before things could get any worse for Coraline.

"Look, you kids say good bye and Coraline can call you later." He explained, pushing the group back into the kitchen. Coraline couldn't really compute what else he was saying. Everything seemed to get quiet and blur and that same cold numbness from earlier returned.


	6. Wispy friend

_Yes! This chapter is finally done! Thank you all so much for waiting patiently and all the encouraging comments. I'm juggling this story with Falesa and I hope to get these stories moving again. Please enjoy the story and give me any feedback. I've got some more stuff to do._

_Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman and Laika._

_Original characters are mine for the purpose of this story for entertainment.  
_

* * *

"I don't know what they're so worried about, I'm fine. I just got blinded sided, that's all." Charlie moaned as the nurse took a clip board from the foot of the bed. He scratched the few bandages he had on the right side of his head, just above the eyebrow.

"_Charlie_." Mel warned her husband, but her tone lacked the usual frustration but instead sounded like she was pleading with her husband. Charlie seemed to shrink a little at his wife's voice. He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"C'mon Mel, you heard what the doctor said, no worries." He tried to cheer her. Mel only rubbed the back of her neck brace and sighed.

"Your arm is broken, you cut your temple and you need five stitches for your knee." She said looking at her husband's arm in its sling, the bandages on his head and the newly sewn stitches on his knee.

"You're acting awfully calm and _happy_ for someone who's been in an accident."

"Well you know Mel; I'm as tough as stone. Plus they have the best morphine!" He whispered, like it was some big secret and Mel couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter started to mix with tears and she leaned over to hug her husband on his bed.

"Mom? Dad?" Coraline's voice called from the hallway. She was urgent and her voice was high pitched with anxiousness.

"Oh, Coraline." Mel said, rubbing the tears from her eyes before her daughter could see her.

"We're in here sweetie." Mel called. Looking at the door leading to the open hallway there was a sound of nurse yelling and someone vaguely cursing when Coraline screeched to a halt in front of Charlie Jones's hospital room.

"Dad! Mom!" Coraline yelled and raced over to the bed in just a few seconds. She embraced her mother and father in a tight, breathless hug.

"Hey kiddo." He grimaced. "Whoa, still a little tender on the arm sweetie." He laughed as he patted his arm. Coraline winced. Taking a seat next to her mother, one question was burning in Coraline's mind.

"What happened dad?"

Charlie turned away from his wife and daughter. His brow was furrowed and Coraline saw just how tired he was.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've been over it so many times but I figure it must have been the fog. There I was, driving on the road, no one around when this fog started rolling in. I turn on my headlights and don't think much of it. There's all ways fog around here." Charlie explained. The details of his story made Coraline shiver. _Just like in my dream!_

"Then I see this _bright _yellow light and I'm thinking its another car." He continued. Coraline felt her throat grow tight. "So I move to get out of the way but its still in front of me."

"I can't see anything in front of me and I don't want to crash into this guy so I slow down a bit. Then the light starts flashing and I stop thinking there's a problem when this guy shows out of nowhere at my door!"

"Guy?" Mel asked. Coraline felt herself go cold again.

"What'd he look like?" She asked him.

"Big stocky guy, large red beard, nothing weird about him." Charlie told them. Coraline breathed a sigh of relief.

"He told me that his truck was stuck in a ditch back a few miles and wanted to know if I could take him to a station up the road. I said sure, he didn't seem like a bad guy." Charlie went on. Mel stiffened in her seat.

"You just let him into the car?" She demanded. Charlie shrugged sheepishly.

"I know it _wasn't _the smartest thing but the poor guy was stuck and I thought it was the right thing to do. Anyway we went driving down the road and the whole time he was pretty quiet. Just gave me directions here and there." He said. Coraline looked at her mother, her brow furrowed. She knew her mother was thinking about that guy her dad had picked up.

"I all ready told the police that he didn't give me a name. So while I'm driving the guy tells me to stop and I do. The thing is the fog is so thick its impossible to see even an inch in front of me. I ask the guy if this was all right but he didn't say much; just nodded, smiled and told me to be careful." Charlie paused once more before continuing. "Then he disappeared."

"So then what happened dad?" Coraline asked but afraid of the answer.

"I drove off and just as I was about to turn, this other crashed into me and I skidded into a small grove of trees off the road." Charlie finished. A look of regret passed over his face when he saw his wife and daughter's faces. After everything they went through like in the old city, the last thing Charlie wanted was a repeat.

"Have you told the police?" Mel asked after a few moments of silence. Charlie shook his head yes and sighed. Mel sniffed and Coraline was shocked when she thought she saw her mother crying. Mel stood up and kissed her husband on the forehead.

"I need to talk to the doctor about a few more things. Right now you need your rest." She told him smiling while putting on her brave face. Coraline looked between her parents and said nothing. She barley noticed the doctor and nurse step inside to talk to her parents. When her mother suggested she wait outside for her Coraline only nodded mutley. She kissed her dad and the forehead and with a ruffle of her hair and kiss to the cheek waved goodbye.

Coraline hated hospitals. For as far back as she could remember she hated the smell, the noises, the serious looks on everybody's faces as the walked, jogged or sometimes ran down the white tiled hall ways. Bad things all ways seemed to happen at hospitals. She remembered when she had to get her tonsils removed and how mean that nurse was to her. Her friend Hailey had to go to the hospital to get her appendix removed the day before their big sleepover. She knew her grandfather died of pneumonia while in a hospital. When she saw her mom after the accident was at the hospital. Now this?

Stupid hospitals.

She needed some fresh air. Taking the elevator down to the lobby she stepped outside where she found she was alone.

Coraline wondered if she was jinxed. The day started out great. Sure there were a few bumps here and there but nothing to spoil it. But then it all went downhill and into the toilet when that freak started…

_Oh my God!_

That guy! That freaky guy who sang that twisted version of the Other Father's song and how he disappeared and him wanting to get the key and the well…

_Mreow_

"Cat?" Startled by the sound she saw her mangy feline friend standing on the waiting bench next to her. He sat, just staring while his tail moved side to side.

"How'd you get - never mind." She sighed. The Cat bowed his head and jumped to the ground to rub himself against her leg. He purred and Coraline knew he was trying to comfort her. Picking him up and cradling him to her chest she sat on the bench. Numbly she realized she was shivering. From the cold or from fear Coraline wasn't sure. Perhaps it was both. Either way she wasn't sure what she should do. Her mind was reeling from everything that happened to her today and she wasn't sure what to do. She only had one question,

"What's going to happen next?" She whispered. Cat blinked up at his human friend and gave a little sigh. He'd been asking himself that very question all day.

* * *

The Wisp moved around the Pink Palace Apartments with excited glee. He giggled and spun and danced! He hadn't had this much fun since being back in the old world! The old girl wasn't lying when she said this little ducky was a riot. Flying through the open window he buzzed around the living room of the Jones house. Slipping underneath a new couch he saw the door that had been locked. Managing to squeeze his way through he traveled through what was left of the small tunnel. The darkness engulfed him and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the tunnel crumbled into nothing and any chances Beldam had of reaching the Human World would be gone forever. He knew she was weak and hungry but more importantly, she was desperate. Which is what he wanted. Finding the door he managed to squeeze through the very narrow bottom and found himself inside the witches domain.

All that was there was a living with without walls. It was dark, dirty and it stank of putrid death and decay. Buzzing around he found the Beldam sitting on a broken chair. If she still had her eyes he supposed she'd be staring at it. Instead she sat silently while she rubbed the nub of wrist where her hand used to be. She turned her ear up to where he was buzzing around.

"Hello again old friend." She whispered. Her normally velvet voice was hoarse which disappointed the Wisp. He missed hearing her velvet voice which was all ways had an undertone of malicious intent. If the Wisp had a visible face it would have smiled.

"How are ya' doin' poppet? Feelin' a bit puckish?" He asked. Beldam narrowed her brow and snarled.

"I'm feeling tired _and hungry_." She gritted. Wisp chuckled and zoomed around the room. Beldam didn't bother to follow him. She just leaned into her beetle chair and sighed.

"Unless you're here to help me, which I doubt, please get out." She growled, her tone dangerous. Wisp laughed. Loud and clear and to the Beldam, obnoxious.

"Oh Bell. Sweet, sweet Beldam. Why would I come all the way here if I didn't have a reason?" He asked her. The Beldam merely growled but she perked up just a little.

"Your, _ahem, sister_ wanted me to give you something." He said. The Beldam stood up immediately. She shook from the effort, being so weak from hunger and the sadness of having lost Coraline. But with the Wisp's words a feeling of hope _grew _inside her hollow chest where what was left of her brittle heart lay.

"She has? Then I haven't been abandoned!" She gushed with delight. Her voice was still hoarse but that velvet malice was edging its way back.

"Ah well, yes and no. You see poppet, your "sister" wasn't very happy when she heard what had happened what with you being defeated by a wee little girl and all. She even had a mind to leave you here to starve! But sisterly affection won out in the end." He began, lazily gliding around the Beldam's head. The Beldam furrowed her brow but then fidgeted. Her "sister" wise and very powerful. The Beldam would not dare cross her for any reason.

"So?" The Beldam asked.

"She feels that you haven't done enough to honor the Coven and therefore demands payment for her help."

"Payment?" The Beldam asked. "With what?" She demanded?

"Since it's a child that started this and a child that almost ended it, it's a child that she demands."

"Child?"

"Actually, _children_. Thirteen and the girl Coraline." He told her. If the Beldam still had eyes they'd have gone round with awe. Her temper got the better of her. It was often so short these days what with the lack of food and magic.

"_How _am I supposed to do that? With what magic? With what key? With what-"

"_Careful_, poppet." The wisp warned her. His voice lost all the giddiness it had before. His normal yellowish hue grew red and the Beldam cringed under its anger. "She's got eyes and ears in places even you wouldn't know about. So for your sake I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut and do what she says." He threatened.

"I just meant - how does my "sister" expect me to do all this? How do I lure children to the house when Coraline…"

"That's why I am here, my poppet." The Wisp told her back to his yellow glow and his voice back to its taunting jolliness.

"Since your bond to screw this up like everything else you do, your dear "sister" wanted to make sure you got off without a hitch." He explained. The Wisp then circles clockwise three times and produced a set of new eyes, a new hand with needle and thread that landed at her feet. The Beldam squealed with childish delight but when she reached out her hand the Wisp zapped her.

"Not so fast Bell. We still have a few rules to go over before we do anything else." He told her.

"Such as?" She asked, desperately trying to keep her temper on check.

"First rule: when you ensnare those children, you may _not _sew buttons onto their eyes." The Beldam was about to protest when the Wisp glowed red again and she kept her silence.

"These aren't for you to eat Bell, they're for your "sister". The second rule: you do what I say, when I say it. So if I tell you to take one at a time, you will." He explained. The Beldam wasn't liking this. How like her "sister" to be so mean and bully her like this. But its not like she had a _choice_…

"All right. I agree." She consented. The Wisp chuckled and buzzed around some more.

"Ah, there's one more thing." He told her. The Beldam scowled at the Wisp, at least where she thought he was. She wanted so desperately to sew in her new eyes.

"What is it, _friend_?" She gritted through her fanged teeth.

"Well, we need to discuss the deadline." He told her.


End file.
